Miracles Come True
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: What if Prim survive the bombing?


**What if Prim surprisingly survive the bombing.**

* * *

_"Prim! Prim! Hold on okay. Did you hear me?! Hold on" said a older teenager named Katniss Everdeen, who was holding her baby sister, Prim Everdeen as she ran desperately to find help. Blood leak out from Prim, leaving a trail straying behind them.__"K-Katniss?" Prim stuttered a little as she raise her head little bit so she was able to see Katniss._

_Katniss responds quickly, almost as if on cue"Yes?" __"I feel cold" Prim said weakly as she started to stare off a little bit._

_"It's just the cold air honey" Katniss said distantly. She didn't want to face that her sister was going to die. __"Are you cold?" Prim asked in concern as she quickly snap back her attention to her sister.__"No..I'm fine" Katniss said her voice wavered a little. The truth is she wasn't fine. "O__h.." Prim said softly. Her eyes then started to close a little._

_"Prim don't you dare close your eyes on me you hear me" Katniss demanded as she gently slap her sister's cheek, trying to keep her awake the best that she can. __"I'm..sorry.. Katniss" Prim rasped out before she started coughing. __"Sorry for what Prim?" Katniss asked as she try her best to fight back the tears that are beginning to form in her eyes.__"That... I wont.. be here... with...you" Prim said through short breaths. It was getting more and more difficult for her to breathe._

_"What are you saying?! Of course you will be here with me?! We're sisters and I love you little duck" Katniss chocked out through her tears. As if on cue, Prim's weak hand went up and touch Katniss' cheek. She manage a small smile and said in a very low voice. __"Love..you..too..sis..." Then she went limp in Katniss' arms. Her hand slowly falling from Katniss' face._

_"Prim? PRIM?! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Y-YOU CAN'T DIE NOW PRIM! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Katniss scream as she began to shake the lifeless body that once was her sister's. __"Please..please wake up Prim. Please Prim! IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" Katniss pleaded loudly as she look up into the sky. "GOD! PLEASE! BRING HER BACK! SHE'S ALL I GOT! OH GOD MY BABY SISTER! MY LITTLE DUCK!" _

_Knowing she can't do anything else, Katniss did the best thing she can do. Sing. She look down at Prim's bruised face and slowly stroke it as she began to sing the lullaby she __sung to Prim before she went to bed. After she was finish, she then buried her face into Prim's chest while quietly sobbing to herself._

* * *

It has been two days since the bombing of District 12. Everything is still in ruins but the survivors are still recovering little by little. Both physically and mentally. Not to far from the District, there was a flat grassy area that had flowers blooming all around. But after the bombing, people now use as a burial ground that had only one special grave. Standing in front of it was none other than Katniss Everdeen, who was dressed in all black. Katniss didn't say anything as she read the engravement silently to herself "In memory of those killed during the bombing".

"Here Prim. These are for you" Katniss said as she put the roses down by the grave. "They're Primroses..I got the because.." Katniss was trying to find the right words "because they remind me of you" Katniss smiled for a moment but suddenly it was replace by rage. "Who am I kidding?! I failed you and everyone else! You weren't suppose to died that day or anybody else. If anybody was to die, it would of been me! But no! You are dead and here I am giving you flowers and putting on happy face, making like everything is alright?!" Katniss finally confessed as she fell down to her knees in front of the grave. "You must've hate me huh Prim?"

"I don't hate you Katniss" said a voice.

Katniss froze for a minute but just shook her head and laugh sadly at herself "Great now I'm hearing things. I'm going paranoid"

"No you're not turn around and see" the voice replied. Without any hesitation, Katniss did as the voice said and turn around. When she did, she felt like her jaw drop at the figure that was standing in front of her. "P-P-Prim?!" Katniss sputtered out in amazement and shock at the same time. Prim smiled at her sister. "Yes Katniss" Katniss, still trying to recover from the shock asked "Is that you?!" Prim nodded in response "It is. Check for yourself"

Katniss was. She was about to reach out towards Prim but she pull it back, as if she was uncertain. "No...it can't be.." Katniss said, looking like she sees a ghost. "Katniss.." Prim began but suddenly, Katniss snapped as she moved a couple of feet away from her "No! It can't be! You're not really here!"

"No Katniss, I-" Prim try to say but was interrupted again by Katniss. "You died! I watch you died in my arms!" _Image of Prim's lifeless body in a crying Katniss' arms. _Katniss violently shakes it away. "Katniss listen to m-" Prim was then interrupted the third time. "I failed! I failed Rue! I failed mom! I failed dad! I failed everyone but mostly..I failed you!"

Prim didn't say anything. She just knew that arguing with Katniss won't get her anywhere. So she just walk towards her as Katniss continue ranting. "I'm sorry I failed and it's all my fault. I'm sorry but you aren't rea-!"

***SMACK!***

* * *

Katniss stopped ranting suddenly when she felt a burning sensation on her left cheek. Her eyes widen at Prim who drew her hand back from her left cheek back towards her side. When she did this, she stare into Katniss' surprise and shocking eyes. She watch Katniss slowly put a hand to her left cheek. After a few agonizing seconds, Prim sigh deeply. She look at Katniss who was still in shock. "Was that real enough for you!" Prim shouted as she glare down at her sister. Katniss slowly look away to the distance. Prim soften her glare and look down at the ground. It hurt that Katniss didn't believe that she was still alive. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She try her best to hold it in. When she was about to take a step back, she felt a breeze of wind and two arms around her. Prim's eyes widen when she realize it was Katniss holding her. "K K Katniss?"she stuttered.

"Little duck.."

Prim was taking back by those two words. It has been too long since she heard Katniss called her that. That's when Katniss pulled back enough so they can see each others' face. After a few seconds, Katniss then slowly puts a hand to Prim's right cheek and began stroking it. Katniss' face then went from shock and surprise to overwhelmed and said in complete disbelief! She looked at Prim and said in happiness "It really is you!"

Prim nodded, tears were flowing down her face but Katniss wipe it away. SHe then pulled Prim into a tight embrace and that's when her tears started to fall. The Everdeen sisters were like that for a while. "But.." Katniss began as she continue looking at Prim's face "I have a question" Prim then began to feel nervous "What is it Katniss?"

"How? How's this possible? That you are alive?" Katniss asked in confusion as she looked into her sister's eyes, trying to find an answer. "I think we can answer that, Katniss Everdeen" said a familiar voice.

Both Prim and Katniss turned around to see two figures. It was Effie and Haymitch. "Effie? And Haymitch?" Katniss said as she was unsure if it was really them. "Yes Katniss, it is us" said Haymitch said with an sly smile. "You wanna know how we save your sister?" Katniss nodded her head. "Well it's quite simple. When they brung your sister's body back, she was complete mess and was already pronounce dead"

Katniss shake a little when they said that. She could already picture her sister, lying there. Lifeless. Bleeding. Motionless. Prim, Effie, and Haymitch quickly caught this and Effie pick up on the conversation."But, we knew how much she mean to you and we said to ourselves "we can't have her died. So we end up giving her a new shot, that has been in testing for a while, on her" Haymitch then picked up by saying "We were so determined that it will work and it did. It clear up Prim's bruises and wounds to 100% and she was back to her normal self" Katniss was actually amaze by this. Throughout all her knowledge of life, she never knew that a shot can save someone's life. She then snap out of her trance of thought when she heard Effie's voice. "And the first thing that came out her mouth was 'I got to go find Katniss' and just like that, she got up and left. Of course we followed her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself"

Tears began to fall from Katniss' eyes. She couldn't believe it! Her sister comes back from the dead and first thoughts was about her?! That is just like her sister. Worrying about others instead of herself. "Katniss?! What's wrong?!" Prim said in alarmed as she quickly put both of her hands on Katniss' cheeks. "Oh..it's nothing" Katniss said as she suddenly came back in touch with reality. She did a small chuckle, making Prim looked at her with curiosity. "It's just.." Katniss then took both of Prim's hands into her own "I guess miracles do come true" Katniss said with a smile. Prim look at her confuse but then she began to tear up a little inside. "Oh Katniss" Prim said with tears in her eyes as she jump at her sister. Katniss was taken by surprise but caught her in her arms, quickly pulling her into an sisterly embrace. Effie and Haymitch smile at the scene in front of them. They then decided to wrap things up by saying "Ready to go home, Everdeens?" Katniss and Prim look at each other, smiling and together they walk away from the memorial, hurrying to catch up with Effie and Haymitch with each other holding hands, silently promising that they will never let go.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of that. Please let me know through the reviews! Thanks :D**


End file.
